


I'm Too Busy Being Yours To Fall For Somebody New

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: ?? - Freeform, I can't tag things, M/M, conniving friends, going through a divorce!AU, oh yeahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going Through A Divorce!AU</p>
<p>Tumblr prompt from an ask game.</p>
<p>Title from Arctic Monkey's Do I Wanna Know <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSbAFPeIv8Q">which I totally don't suggest listening Hozier's cover to while reading this.</a></p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Busy Being Yours To Fall For Somebody New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/gifts).



Dick sat stoically, emotionless after Nix shouted out five words that completely destroyed him. 

_Maybe we should get a divorce._

Five minutes or five hours later, Nix spoke again.

“You’re not going to say anything?”

Dick just stared at his husband, vision blurred as he looked into the dark brown eyes that captivated him from the first moment he saw them.

“Wh-,” Dick cleared his throat as it threatened to close on him, “What is there to say? We obviously don’t want the same things. It ‘s clear _this_ is what you want.”

“What do you want?” Nix asked, looking at the floor.

“The only thing I want is for you to be happy. If this will make you happy, then I’ll do it.”

Nix didn’t sigh like usual, didn’t even blink, “Fine.”

He was out their door before Dick could respond, even though he didn’t know what he’d say.

* * *

 

_Four months later_

“So the assets in that account will be divided equally, the last two things are the house and the dog.”

Nix’s head shot up for the first time in the hour and a half they’d been sitting in the conference room.

Dick didn’t even bother to look up as he spoke, “He can have both.”

Harry, Dick’s best friend and lawyer turned to him with wide eyes and whispered, “Look I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but you should at least get something out of this, Dick. Why are you just letting him do this?”

Dick caught a glace at Nix, out of the corner of his eye, for the first time since they started this meeting and saw the shocked look on his face.

_Well it’s better than tacit indifference._

“Because I don’t need it.”

Luz, their close friend and Nix’s lawyer looked just as shocked as he looked to Harry, “He sure?”

Harry gave an exasperated look to his all the men in the room, “Yeah, he’s sure.”

Luz sighed, “Okay, I’m going to go print these and we can finish this all today. Harry can you come help me check these over?”

Harry saw the signal from Luz and they two men left the room quickly.

* * *

 

Nix played with a loose string on his shirt for a while until the silence and curiosity got the better of him. He looked up at his…at Dick and looked, _really looked_ at him for the first time in a long time.

He didn’t know whether or not he expected a huge change like the ones he’d noticed lately when he couldn’t walk past a mirror fast enough. He didn’t see the dark circles that had found their way under his own eyes. He only saw the long eyelashes flowing as Dick blinked. He didn’t see the pale skin that graced his own cheeks. He saw slightly pink cheeks with the constellation of freckles that he remembered mapping out the night they first met.

“Is there something on my face?” Dick was now looking at Nix, he face unreadable.

“N-no. Uhm, sorry.” Nix looked back to the string on his shirt hoping Dick would leave it at that.

He heard a long sigh and quickly glanced up to see Dick rubbing his forehead, a sign Nix knew all too well. Dick was fed up and was either going to want to talk or leave it alone.

Nix crossed his fingers, not knowing exactly what he was hoping for.

“You look good Nix.”

Of all the things he expected to hear, that was not even in the top twenty.

He let out a small, disbelieving laugh, “Yeah, y-you too. How’ve you been?”

Dick gave a quizzical look at Nix, similar to the one on their third date when Nix had asked Dick why he was interested in still seeing him.

“I’ve had better days, Nix.”

“Yeah, sorry, that was stupid to ask.”

“How’ve you been?” Dick asked, looked directly at Nix and into the dark brown eyes that seemed to be searching his own blue ones, neither knowing what they were trying to find.

Nix didn’t know how to respond.

There was the truth.

_Miserable. I can’t sleep unless there’s a bottle of Vat 69 in my system. I made a mistake and I don’t know how to fix it. How could I raise kids when I can’t even handle my own life? How, after all this time, anytime I dream of you, of_ us _we’re surrounded by kids? How did we even get here? I don’t know when this all got so out of hand, but I’m too scared to do anything or say anything. I’m too scared that you’ll let me back in and I’ll just hurt you again. I’m too scared to be by myself. I’m just scared._

But of course, it was never his style, even since before they met, to be honest about how he felt.

“I’m okay.”

Dick didn’t looked like he believed him, but he didn’t push him either.

Nix let out a breath and braced himself to ask the next question. It was selfish, he knew, but he _needed_ to know.

Dick took a drink of the water in front of him.

“Are you, uhm, are you seeing anyone?”

Dick gasped and inhaled a mouthful of water.

Nix was around the table and patting his back in a mater of seconds.

“Easy, Dick, just try to breathe,” Nix offered while on one knee beside Dick.

A few moments later, Dick recovered and was now focusing all of his attention on Nix.

“Wha-?” Dick cleared his throat, still rough from all the coughing, “Why would you ask me that Nix?”

“I-I don’t know,  I just, I don’t.” Nix looked to the ground again and sighed.

“My bad, _how_ could you ask me that Nix?” Dick took a deep breath and closed his eyes to fight the tears threatening to spill.

“ _How_ could you think that I could, no, _would_ be able to let you go that easily, if at all?”

Nix head shot up when Dick sank to his knees in front of him.

“W-what are you saying Dick?”

Nix’s eyes were wide and he was finding it hard to breath with Dick so close to him for the first time in four months.

_Christ. Four fucking months they’d been apart._

In that instant, and countless others when he was alone in an apartment or walking down the street, he wanted to take it all back, but he knew no apology was great enough to take back what he’d said.

“I-I’m saying,” Dick cautiously grabbed Nix’s hands as the shorter man looked in to the blue eyes he fell in love with from the start, “I’m saying I’ve been miserable. I can’t sleep unless I’m on your side of _our_ bed. I dream about you, about us, every night. I don’t know when this all got so out of hand, but I’ve been too scared to do or say anything. I’m too scared that I’ll let you back in and you’ll hurt me again. I’m too scared to be by myself. I’m just _scared_ , Nix.”

Nix swallowed against the emotion welling up in his throat.

“But, I know one thing. I can live without having kids, but, Nix _,_ I can’t live without _you.”_

For the first time, in a long time, Nix smiled.

“I’ve—me too. Dick, I swear that I’m not just saying this. I dream about us too, but in every single dream, we’re, uhm, we have kids,” Nix laughed, “and in them, I-I’m _happy_.”

“Nix,” Dick tried to interrupt.

“I mean _really_ happy! Now don’t get me wrong I’m still fucking terrified, but I was, _we_ were happy.”

Dick stared at Nix in the same way he did when Nix first said ‘I love you’.

“I love you Dick. I’m sorry I ever said anything. I’d take it all back if I could and I know you have no reason to give me another chance, but—,”

“Nix,” Dick tried again.

“I promise not to hurt you again. I want a family with you Dick. I want _you._ I lo—,”

“Nix!” Dick said a little louder.

“What?”

“Shut up.”

Nix opened his mouth to ask why, but Dick’s lip closed over his before he could.

Nix whimpered as Dick pressed his lips to his own and hands cradled his face gentler than he remembered.

Moments or hours later, the two men parted.

Dick braced his forehead against Nix’s, “So?”

Nix laughed, “So, goin my way?”

“If it means getting off this floor, then yes.”

Dick got up first and then pulled Nix up and into his arms.

“I’m sorry Nix.”

For the nth time today, Nix was surprised by the words that came out of Dick’s mouth.

“What?” he whispered.

“I’m sorry for pushing you. I’m sorry for these past four months. I’m sorry for not fighting for you from the start. I’m just sorry. Do you forgive me?”

Nix looked into the blues eye that haunted his dreams and memories. Eyes that some of his, their, kids had in his dreams. Eyes that he’d love from the moment he saw them and could look away.

“That depends on whether of not you forgive me?”

“Always and completely.”

Nix smiled so wide it threatened to break his jaw and mirrored his _husband’s_ words, “Always and completely.”

Nix lifted off his feet and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, to kiss Dick again.

“Well it’s about goddamn time!”

The two pulled away from each other and looked at the doorway to the conference room to see their two, wait no, _all_ of their friends standing in the large doorway.

“What the hell are you all doing here?!” Nix shouted across the room.

Harry cut in before anyone of the twenty or so men could speak up, “Well, if you two jackasses didn’t get you heads out of your asses by today, we were going to have a little intervention.”

“Really? Ron? You were going to be a part of this?” Nix asked in disbelief.

Ron looked up from his phone, “Hmm? Yes.”

Lip cut in as he wrapped his hand around his husbands, “You two are the reason half of us are together. We weren’t just going to let you guys give up.”

“Skip thought we should just lock you two in here and wait it out.” Babe spoke out from beside Roe.

“I’m glad that plan wasn’t your first,” Dick replied with a smile as he wrapped his hand around Nix’s.

“No, sir. Our first plan was to get you both drunk _then_ lock you in the same room.” Lieb shouted out as Web smacked him upside his head.

“The fuck was that for?” Nobody paid any attention to the two ask Web dragged Lieb away from the group that was making its way into the room to congratulate Dick and Nix on their “not-divorce.”

“Real happy for you, sir.” Lip said with a boyish smile to Dick.

“Thank you Lip and please, you can stop with the sir, as well.”

“You got it si—Dick.”

Ron shook his hand with a smile, “Congratulations Dick. Although I’m still not sure why this was a matter of life and death.”

Dick laughed, “Maybe you’re supposed to keep those two from killing each other.”

He pointed to Lieb and Web who looked close to punching or kissing each other.

“Those two? Why? They just got engaged.”

Dick choked on air as Ron walked away smiling.

* * *

 

Three hours, seven bottles, and twelve pizzas later the large crowd dispersed from Harry and Luz’s law firm and soon enough Dick and Nix were headed back to _their_ home.

Dick stopped at the front door after unlocking it.

“Well what’re you waiting for?” Nix asked with a smile.

Nix didn’t get a response or a warning when he was suddenly lifted into Dick’s arms and being carried over the threshold of their house.

“Welcome home.” Dick said before he pulled Nix’s head in for a long kiss.

Nix settled back onto the floor before he grabbed Dick’s hand and pulled him toward their bedroom.

“Going my way?”

Dick smiled wide and bright in the dark hallway.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the [tumbles](http://www.thecompanyofheroes.co.vu), yo. Send me prompts _anytime_!


End file.
